The Physic
by Haruka Oujo
Summary: I predict something bad and then something good will happen today."Ayaka commented, for she was a physic,and she was right on target as she was in a car crash,and woke up in the world of Ouran. So what will become of this physic?HikaruxOC T for love/cuss
1. Prologue & Woke Up In The Wrong Place

The Physic

The Physic

Prologue

It was a very gloomy day, the sky was dark and it was raining. In the rain stood Ayaka Akibashi, known as the kid physic. She was sixteen, had dark purple eyes, and contrasting but still nice light purple hair. "Something bad then something good will occur today." She predicted worriedly, for she could not see it clearly, which troubled her.

"Ayaka come on! We need to get to the store before it starts to get bad." That was her mom, and only parent. Her dad died in a plane crash a few years back.

"Ok, I'm coming!" She yelled back to her mother as she headed toward the car. As the day went on everything was fine until they were starting home. It ended as quickly as it started; a reckless driver had crashed into them. Her mother was frantic; she called 911 'cause Ayaka wouldn't wake up! In the end the doctors came to a conclusion, she was in a coma. Days and weeks passed until she woke up, but strangely, it wasn't in a hospital.

Chapter 1

Woke Up In The Wrong Place

Ayaka POV

I woke up on something soft, I figured I had been sleeping for a while since I felt refreshed… and hungry. I opened my eyes and everything looked… animated. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself, I also found I was on a couch in a random room, or so I thought at the time.

"Oi, Tono she's awake!" Two very similar voices called out from somewhere I couldn't pinpoint.

"Oh thank the heavens! Are you ok hime?" Some blonde guy with a French accent asked frantically.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You were asleep for a day or two, it was worrisome." A guy with glasses and black hair said.

"Let me introduce us," the blonde started, "I'm Tamaki Souh, this is Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori, Mitskuni Haninozuka, but we call him Hunny." He said pointing to the person/people he was introducing.

"Hello, I'm Ayaka Akibashi, I'm a physic. I see good things in your futures, just so you know." I said with a light smile on my usually stoic face.

"Kawaii…." I heard someone whisper to them self I wasn't sure whom though.

'I wonder where I am though', I thought with a face mimicking my question silently.

"Obviously you can't remember much, so I'll tell you where you are; Ouran Private Academy, in the Third Music room." Kyouya stated, obviously the most aware of the situation.

"Did you dye your hair 'cause-"

"Its purple." The twins shared a sentence with an annoying tone.

"It is my _natural_ hair color. Do you have a problem with it?" I said with gritted teeth and an angry tone.

"Maybe," they replied being smart-asses.

"Shut up, you damn twins from hell!" I said very annoyed with the two auburn-haired boys who just looked back shocked. I had an angry aura around me now. They meeped and hid behind Mori. "Cowards…." I stated coldly, they were scared, just like **everyone **else! They always **hated **me, just because I was like this, but _they are the reason_ I'm like this dammit!

"Ka-chan? Why are you so angry Ka-chan?" Hunny tugged at my outfit while looking up with cute eyes; I wasn't affected. I just ignored him and continued to angrily glare at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ah," was all Mori said before he picked me up and dragged me away from the twins. Of course the twins being them; smirked while waving playfully at me.

"She's fun, I hope she comes back." Hikaru whispered quietly to his brother.

"Yea I hope so too." Kaoru agreed with Hikaru, she was an interesting girl, he wanted to find out more, he knew his brother felt the same.

_**Well sorry it is sort of short but hey it is the first chapter and I know I should be updating my other stories but I can't help it when I have a new idea! By the way, I hope the person who said this before doesn't mind if I steal their words : **__**"I'm writing this for my enjoyment not yours so flames will be ignored, but your critique and comments are welcome"**_

Well this is Haruka/Haru/Ka-chan/Oujo-san (call me whichever one ) and I'm ready and writing!


	2. Spirit Of The Devil Part 1

**Hello again, here's chapter 2. Also, I've figured its actually 4 genres, romance, humor, hurt/comfort, and sci-fi.**

The Physic

Chapter 2: The Spirit Of The Devil

So, Ayaka Akibashi went into a coma and ended up in the dimension of Ouran, and got dragged away by Mori after trying to murder the twins! Wow, that was a mouthful! Anyways, to Ayaka! "Let me go Mori-senpai before I have to kick your ass!"

"Ah" was all he said before he let me down but still had a grasp on me.

"Please let go Mori-senpai, I've calmed down..." I whimpered looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He believed me and let go. "Ha! I lied now I'll-"I was cut off by someone grabbing me around the waist in a hug. I blushed lightly and thought 'what the hell! Only...Hikaru or Kaoru would do this to me!' I concluded mentally while growing a scowl on my face, still blushing.

"Ayaka-chan, what's up? You seem extremely violent today. Why not you try to be... nice?" He hesitated hoping I wouldn't blow. I didn't, instead I stared at him like he had three heads. No one has so much as asked me that, no ones even _hugged_ me before. My mom never did because I was so short-tempered, my mom was a little afraid of me!

"Where did you even come from anyway?! I thought I scared you off along with your brother! I mean seriously, you gotta be the first **living thing **that has come back after I scared them!" I yelled at the boy; he looked surprised to hear me say that, I don't know why though.

"You're fun! Why wouldn't we come back?" The twins said once the other popped up outta no where for freakin' god's sake!

"Fun…?" I was very confused; I didn't know I was _fun_. Maybe coming here was the good thing I predicted… "How am I…fun…?"

"We'll show you!" One of them lifted me up and put me over their shoulder.

"Hey, lemme go!! I will not forgive you for this!" I yelled as I was being carried to somewhere unknown to me. The twins smiled deviously, 'now I'm second-guessing my previous thought…' (A.k.a. about coming here a good thing xD).

"Hehe…we're almost there Aya-chan!" They told miserable little me.

**Uh oh…what are those two planning now?? BTW I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I'm a lazy a….if another chapter of something isn't up by November, hunt me down and force me to make one ok? Here are some cyber cookies! Yes I know its short but it seemed like a lot of pages on Word.  
**


	3. Author's Note

A/N

I would like to apologize a lot. Especially to those of you who really enjoy my stories and Kura and Hana because I told them I would update. My laptop has the stories on it but I can't charge it. My dad is currently looking for the warranty so we can get it fixed but at the moment I'm, very sadly, at a stand still. I know what you're thinking too; just rewrite it on the computer you're on. I would like to but _apparently_ I'm very good at breaking computers so my parents don't like me being on my mom's computer. I promise as soon as I can update the stories I will. Now, this next part is important, since some users have only story alerts and not author alerts I'm going to post this author's not in all of my stories. So, to all of you don't report this or comment that this is a duplicate. I apologize once again and I promise I'll do my best not to let this happen again.

I hope you'll continue to read my stories,

Haruka Oujo


	4. Important

I'm getting along in life and have decided to delete all my stories. I know this is gonna make some people mad, but this is for the best. I'm deleting these stories because I can't remember my plot lines or what I was going for in them. I also can't stand the... mediocrity of my work. Lastly though, I feel bad for keeping these up for so long and getting so many people to like them even though I don't update. That's unfair to you guys. Now, after I delete I will put more stories up. The new stories WILL be updated. I will give you my personal guarantee that they will. Anyways, **everything will be deleted and new things will come up by the end of April**. So, if you want me to consider a story with a similar plot then then tell me in a review before the story is deleted. I might post new stories before then. As of now, I will post story titles on my profile, they will not all be Ouran stories. However, I can tell you that if I write one, it will most likely be a HikaruxOC fic.

Review with any questions. P.S. I apologize to the people that get this ten times because they author alerted me.


End file.
